History Repeated
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Oc Fantroll story. I'll be accepting Fantrolls in PMs Include their introductions along with their applications. -Changed when I get this started-


You sat upside-down in your chair, white hair spread out on the floor and cards shifting around in your hands.

_Your name is ARCANE IGNIS you're a little weirdo, and no one associates with you. You're like an outcast but, maybe you're not? You'll never understand that bullshit, your mind is fucked up enough. You have a sickness where you throw up your SEA GREEN blood if too much has happened to your body, even a small shock to your entire body will make you puke. You have white hair with printed designs. Designs? Really? You say its the ONLY thing you do RIGHT? You have bad MOOD SWINGS and VIOLENT THOUGHTS. You're a disrespectful little shit. You are kind of PSYCHOTIC but you always have a SMILE to show you're friendly! You are always respectful to your lusus though. Your Trollian handle is ignorantPsycho. Y0u 7yp3 liiiik3 7hiiii2 nd you drawl out words and you giggle uncontrollably sometimes. You like cruel humor and-_

Oh. Your Morail is contacting you, what will this cunt say.

Arcane== n2w3r 7his (un7.

**sereneMaiden [SM] began to pester ignorantPsycho [IP]**

IP: Wh 7 7h3 fu(k d0 y0u w n7 (un7.

SM: Hello to you too~!

You rolled your eyes and looked back at the screen.

IP: I w 2n'7 gr337ing y0u. Dumb 22. Why r3 y0u Bo7h3ring m3.

SM: Bored again I see?

IP: ...y3 h...

SM: I see through your cold heartened words Arcane. You can't hide them from me.

IP: y33333333 h, Wh 73v3r. Wh 7 d0 y0u w n7?

SM: Just wanted to check up on you~

IP: I'm n07 7h 7 un27 bl3 Zyr .

SM: My, who said you were? We're Morails, remember silly!

IP: whi(h I'm s7 r7ing 70 qu327i0n.

SM: Well, remember when it started out as Just a hello?

IP: ...I d0n'7 r3( ll 7hi2 2hi7.

SM: Fine. Let me "Refresh" your cruel mind.

IP: By ll fu(king m3 n2, pl3 23 d0 20.

_Arcane sat in the corner of the darkened room as he mumbled words. He threw his cards on the floor and a sudden zap of electricity shocked him. He fell back and stared at the ceiling before bursting into fits of giggles and laughter. He suddenly grew silently and laid there and looked at the dark gray ceiling._

_Arcane looked around through his Long white hair, his half lidded eyes over looked the troll twins, the sea dwellers and others. " ... " he looked back at his hands, they were stained with what looks like blood. Oh Yeah, he had thrown up not far back. He tried to Hold it in but it Just couldn't stay back._

_He sighed and tried to rub off the dried blood; no use, his stomach tighten and he plastered a hand to his mouth and he got up and ran, shoving a sea dweller girl and hurrying down the flight of stairs, trying to get out as fast as possible but then choked; releasing more blood, the iron fresh in his mouth._

_As he gazed at the blood on the floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned quickly; facing the sea dweller he shoved, her black hair framing her face a delicate orange eyes. She stared at him and the blood on the floor. "A-are you okay Arcane?" She raised a hand to him, but he slapped it away. She flinched and held her hand._

_"Don't touch me!" He wiped the blood off with his sleeve and stared at her "I don't need your help Zyra! You're a worthless bitch! You are so degrading to be around. I never asked for you to fucking follow me and worry for me. Get out!" She kept a still face and he turn and ran._

_He panted and pushed off walls to make him move faster, he needed to be alone. Arcane never wanted someone to care about him, he ran to a big room. A big Gray setting, he walked and caught his breath and sat down against the wall. "I don't need anyone." He pulled out his cards from his sleeve and threw a card on the floor, he closed his eyes '10 of hearts...I need to be healed.' Feeling a cool refreshing wave of relief overcame him and he sighed._

IP: Wh00000 Wh0 w I7. Wh3n w 2 I pu22y?

SM: Arcane, that was when you were going through the independent stage. I'm not gonna lie, you were quite disrespectful then.

IP: www b00 h00. L00k, I'm 2h3ding t3 r f0r y0u.

SM: Arcane...

IP: Wh 7 7h3 fu(k d0 y0u w n7?

SM: ...Nothing.

IP: ...

SM: I gotta go. Bye.

IP: Ok y, 233 y .

**sereneMaiden [SM] ceased pestering ignorantPsycho [IP]**

Arcane got up and walked away from his computer and let out a cough, covering his mouth he looked over at his lusus. She was an Alura Une. Gardenia was her name and she was closed up in her rose domain. He took a moment and watched the calming glow that emitted from her within the flower, he walked towards it and rubbed a petal softly. It twitched and He looked up at the now opening flower, a woman sat in the center, Long white hair with red eyes. She looked at Arcane and smiled softly.

_"Hello Arcane, how are you?"_

"I'm...still standing, so I should be okay." She chuckled and he smiled like a little kid being praised. She held her arms out to him and he crawled onto the rose going to her and entering her embrace. He listened to her soft pulse in her chest.

She began to push his hair behind his ear and she kissed his forehead, Arcane looked up at her "How...did you sleep, Gardenia?" She smiled and answered as a pleasant sleep. He smiled brightly, "That's good."

_"Do you feel tired? You may fall asleep here."_ He smiled and she shifted him laying him on her lap, he soon fell asleep.


End file.
